My Chemical Emotions
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: This is my head-canon of how Kurt and Blaine will take their relationship to the next level, post-season 2 finale. I own nothing Glee, I'm just a fangirl. May contain spoilers as season 3 wears on.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt always took pride in the fact he wasn't like anybody else. Despite past turmoil, he was proud to be a man who had exquisite taste in fashion and decor, was a sucker for pure, chaste romance, excelled in French and wasn't constantly bombarded with teenage sex hormones. That was until he met Blaine.

Although Kurt was inexperienced in the seduction department, Blaine must have been really stupid not to realize that he was constantly flirting with Kurt before they had become a couple. Kurt wasn't sure if he was either just really naive, or just way too much of a gentleman to really express his true desires.

Kurt only knew how to be sexy in one sense: when he knew how to dress tastefully. Other than that, yes he was a baby penguin. Blaine was classically sexy, like a Disney Prince or a Greek God.

Before they had become a couple, Kurt was mortified at the thought of discussing sex with Blaine, because he knew it would hurt too much to see it not follow through with them. However, once it started leaning in the other direction (_oh that KISS)_ Kurt studied the pamphlets his father gave him more closely. Kurt wanted Blaine to be the one he shared himself with for the first time; when he was ready. Blaine mattered.

Kurt was never going to tell a soul that once he finished his pamphlets he did more research online, formulating plans for the future with Blaine. He sometimes would blank in class or in Glee Club imagining these things; and it really didn't help when Kurt could just look over and see Blaine smiling lovingly at him.

Once they got used to the whole, being each other's first boyfriends thing, everything else went very smoothly. Being with Blaine was easy, and their relationship was just as natural as their friendship was.

Kurt was taken aback when Blaine said "I love you" first; when Kurt always thought he would be the one to slip. For Kurt, it was love at first sight.

However, it soon became more apparent Blaine that was a lot more forward than Kurt in some aspects, so he was secretly hoping that Blaine would make the first move eventually as weeks of bliss wore on. No such luck.

Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't want to make him feel like they were rushing things in the physical department, so he was always reserved once their making out became heated. This frustrated Kurt to no end, but he never expressed it in case Blaine was the one who wasn't ready.

—-

Blaine was a patient man, but that certainly didn't mean he wouldn't reach the end of his rope every so often. Being Kurt's boyfriend was the most exhilarating feeling in the world, however it came with a cost: Blaine found himself to be constantly frustrated _sexually_ by Kurt.

Blaine almost regretted that when they first met, he only sought friendship and to be a mentor of sorts to Kurt. True, Blaine always knew and noticed how beautiful Kurt was, but he never really _saw_ him until that day he sang Blackbird. He always reasoned, however, that the foundation they built with each other is what makes them such a strong couple today.

Blaine never really expected himself to be the horny type, but in the midst of their post-I love you-honeymoon phase, he was starting to get antsy.

He surprised himself deeply one day, when he found himself watching Kurt bend over in the choir room at McKinley to pick up fallen sheet music. Kurt was wearing those really tight pinstriped pants that hugged his buttocks in all the right ways. Blaine had to suppress a moan when he started daydreaming about all the things he would do to that ass.

Besides a knowing look from Santana that made him blush deeply, nobody but Blaine and his hand later that night, in the confines of his dark room,_knew_ exactly what he was thinking about doing to Kurt that day.

Blaine being the dapper gentlemen he was, kept this part of himself from Kurt because he knew all too well how Kurt would react. It would probably be a worse reaction to that of when Blaine tried to talk to him about sex. Thankfully, Burt did the job for him. But to Blaine's disappointment Kurt never mentioned their father-son talk, so Blaine was curious from time to time what was discussed specifically.

One evening alone in bed, Blaine reflected on that day, remembering how embarrassed and awkward Kurt was when he admitted that he had watched _those_ movies. Blaine remembered his groin twitched in interest when Kurt said that. So, that was the day that went down in history; the day Blaine finally became interested sexually in Kurt. It was an intense realization, on top of how not much later Blaine realized he was also _in love_ with Kurt too.

As he pleasured himself, Blaine wished so badly that someday they could watch those movies together, or try out the things they saw in them. Blaine just thought it was sinful the way Kurt's mouth looked sometimes; ruby red and waiting, no _begging_ for Blaine to shove his-

Blaine's orgasm racked his body at that moment, soiling his briefs, seeing stars. Blaine lay there breathing heavily for a few moments, body tingly and twitching in pleasure, when his iPhone beeped. It was Kurt.

_Can't fall back asleep, just woke up from a really vivid dream... you still up?_

Yeah. Is everything alright?

_Of course, I guess my unconscious mind was just reminiscing about your old Dalton uniform.._

Blaine was confused; everything was hazy after he just came his brains out. What do you mean?

_My dream. We were in Glee Club and you were wearing your tie and blazer. Nothing else._

Blaine snapped out of his haze, staring at his phone in shock. Before he could think of a response, his phone vibrated again.

_You were taking me on the piano._

__Blaine's mouth had gone dry. This was so unexpected, but it was what Blaine had been dreaming about for weeks. From the excitement of it all, Blaine was miraculously getting hard again.

Blaine was shaken from his revere of just re-reading the texts over and over; making sure this was real life when his phone vibrated again.

_Blaine?_

_…_

_Shit I'm sorry, forget I said that. I was half asleep when I sent those, Night._

In a frenzy, Blaine started dialing Kurt's number with shaking fingers. It barely rang once when Kurt picked up and immediately started babbling

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm sorry that text was widely inappropriate.. It's just been one of those days..." Kurt kept making excuses for himself.

"Shh Kurt, it's okay. We can talk about it, if you want," Blaine whispered, careful not to wake his parents in the room over.

"I'd rather not, we can just go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and things can go back to normal," Kurt half-panicked. "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is."

Blaine lowered his voice, not surprised when it came out sultry and alluring. "Don't be."

Blaine heard a choked off whine at the other end. This was Blaine's chance.

"Jesus, fuck. Kurt. You don't have _any_ idea how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that."

"..R-really?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine groaned deeply in his throat, starting to stroke one of his nipples.

"Oh god yes…. In fact. I was just touching myself, thinking of you, before you texted me…" Blaine trailed off.

"W-were you? I- how often do you think of me Blaine.. when you touch yourself?" Kurt's voice was higher an octave.

"_All the time…"_ Blaine sighed, hand trailing down his stomach, stroking himself gently, imagining Kurt was next to him, doing it himself.

"_Oh,_" Kurt squeaked. Blaine heard shuffling on the other line.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was pure lust. "Are you touching yourself?"

Kurt moaned. "Y-yes, oh _Blaine_ I woke up so hard…"

Blaine bit his lip, wanting to run over to Kurt's house and take him then and there more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He wanted to make Kurt _scream…_

"Tell me about your dream, Kurt." This would have to do… for now. Blaine slid his hand under the waistband of his briefs and grasped his sensitive, leaking cock roughly.

"Oh god, Blaine. It was amazing," Kurt murmured. "You had me bent over the piano. Sweat…glistening on your abs.. You, ungh… so demanding. The school was deserted.. It turned you on so much knowing that only we would share that dirty secret…"

Blaine nearly choked. He never knew Kurt's mind was dirty like that. Blaine groaned loudly at the thought of that dream becoming reality. "_Kurt…_ I want you so bad right now..." Blaine started stroking himself in harder, faster motions.

"Blaine, I'm close. I want you to come with me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine was on the brink. "Fuuuuckk, just tell me more…" Blaine growled.

Kurt was panting on the other end. "Uhmg.. You were.. were just _slamming_ into me, our voices were echoing off the walls.. I knew that you were going to make me feel it for weeks…"

Blaine came for the second time that night, a strangled, pleasure filled cry flying from his mouth. Kurt was shrieking Blaine's name, followed by some obscenities soon afterward, and it took several long minutes for their breathing to finally slow down and their ears to stop buzzing.

"That was…" Blaine began.

"Amazing… Blaine. I hope I didn't wake up Finn…" Kurt chuckled softly.

"Not a chance… but I might have been too loud. So I'd better go."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled sleepily. "I love you."

Blaine sighed contentedly. "I love you, too."

They both sat silent on the line for a few seconds until, "Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked dreamily.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow.. There are so many things I'm planning for us right now."

"Ooh, sounds like a fun time!" There was a smile in his voice. "Like Six Flags? The pool?" Kurt was being coy.

"No, I want to make your fantasy real," Blaine replied saucily.

"Well I can't wait," Kurt giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine awoke with a start the next morning, and just laid there for a few moments blinking away fatigue and confusion. He stretched his whole body like a puppy, and rolled over onto something small and hard. Oh, his phone. _His phone._ In a rush he unlocked the touch screen, holding his breath and checked his last messages with Kurt.

He let the air out of his lungs in relief. It wasn't a dream after all, last night's conversation had actually occurred. Instantly a swarm of butterflies attacked his stomach. Were things going to be awkward today? Or worse, will they not be able to take their hands off each other?

Blaine had to keep up a sense of decorum at school or anywhere in public so he won't give anybody a reason to give him and Kurt trouble. But he has been waiting way too long for this.

—-

Kurt had slept restlessly the entire night; however when he woke up for school he didn't feel tired at all. Quite the contrary, he was jazzed. He stepped out on a limb last night, and now he and Blaine were free to do more things with each other. Things more than kissing and touching above the waist. Kurt's heart sped up at the thought.

Kurt paid attention to his wardrobe more than normal this morning, which was really saying something. He decided to go for tight gray skinny jeans, a loose white button up shirt with a colorful, yet tasteful scarf. In his opinion, he looked great, but his cheeks flushed because he knew that his pants would most definitely tease Blaine. He twirled in the mirror seeing how the jeans accented every contour and curve of his ass and legs.

He strutted out of the house to his car, feeling confident.

When Kurt arrived at school, Blaine was waiting by his locker like clockwork. Kurt smiled radiantly at the view, he was handsome as ever. Kurt noticed that when Blaine caught sight of him, he bit his lip slightly looking anxious, but his eyes smoldered. Kurt's heart quickened its pace.

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine leaned in and kissed him chaste on the lips. It was sweet and affectionate. Their eyes searched each other for a moment, both of them thinking the same thing.

"Want to walk me to class?" Kurt looked at the clock, he was probably going to be a minute or two late, but it was worth it. He held out his hand for Blaine, smiling expectantly. He nodded and slipped his hand into Kurt's, warm and wonderful.

Nothing was said as they walked slowly down the hallway, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Yes, there was tension, but the good kind where you could feel something was going to happen soon, and if it didn't it was going to be a tragedy.

The bell rang shrilly in their ears, and a few remaining stragglers dashed to class. Kurt and Blaine kept their slow place until Blaine looked around them with jerky movements. He then halted and turned to face Kurt, grinning.

"We're alone."

"We are," Kurt observed, trying to be nonchalant, but his breathy voice gave him away. Blaine's eyes were burning, and it was turning Kurt on.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and yanked him through the nearest door on their right. Blaine turned to lock the door behind him. While the room was dark, Kurt still noticed they were in one of those rooms with a printer, some file cabinets and empty tables.

"What are yo-"

"Shhhh," Blaine said, but then silenced Kurt anyway with his lips. Blaine had both hands on Kurt's face holding him there as he kissed him desperately. Kurt struggled for a moment, but then gave into the kiss with a sigh, granting Blaine's tongue entrance.

Kurt lifted his arms and pressed his hands in the small of Blaine's back, deepening the kiss, if it were at all possible. Blaine groaned and let one hand travel to the nape of Kurt's neck and started stroking there, effectively sending chills down Kurt's spine.

Blaine broke their lips apart, but still remained very close, panting heavily in Kurt's mouth. The aroma of Blaine's sweet breath was intoxicating, making his head swim but he still managed to say, "I'm going to be late, Blaine." Instead of sounding scolding, like his intentions, it was more a statement of fact.

Blaine chuckled quietly, smiling wide. He started leading Kurt backward, until Kurt made contact with the printer. The heat of it was warm against Kurt's jeans. "Yeah, you are."

Kurt started to lean his weight back when Blaine started mouthing at his neck. He needed leverage, hands braced against the printer because this was making his knees weak. Every time Blaine would stop kissing and sucking to graze his teeth slightly, especially around his collarbone, it sent a jolt through Kurt's body. Blaine was pressing his body into Kurt's like he needed nothing else in life.

"God, fuck Kurt. You're so beautiful; I couldn't wait any longer…" Blaine whispered in between kisses and then yanked Kurt's scarf off. "It's like you chose this outfit today just to tease me... these _jeans.._." Blaine's voice broke in a moan.

Blaine started running his hands down Kurt's neck, then his shoulders, scratching teasingly. He then ran his palms down Kurt's perfectly toned, porcelain arms, making Kurt shiver.

"Mmmm…" Blaine sighed and started kissing Kurt passionately once more; a hand moving up Kurt's chest and down his back, reaching for the hem of Kurt's tucked in shirt. He freed a bit of it so Blaine could play with the skin there. Instinctively, Kurt rolled his hips forward into Blaine and whimpered slightly.

Blaine paused his movements and kissing for a fraction of a second before he growled, grabbing Kurt's ass, kissing deeper, while grinding into him. Kurt was not prepared for this onslaught, so it was in that moment he lost control of himself.

His mouth popped open, moaning loudly as he closed his eyes and let his head fall backward, "Oh God, _Blaine…_"

They rutted into each other frantically, as Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine, trying for more friction, but it just wasn't enough. Blaine gasping, his hot breath on Kurt's throat. "K-Kurt, I need you," he panted, full of longing. It was then one hand removed itself from Kurt's perfect ass, and for the first time touched Kurt raging erection through his jeans.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, drowning in arousal as Blaine started palming him roughly. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kurt was aching. "More, Blaine, more… please..." He begged.

With a shaking hand, he un-tucked his shirt completely, then Kurt made to undo the button of those sinfully tight pants, and unzipped the zipper for Blaine to have access. Blaine took the cue instantly; his fingertips brushed the lining of Kurt's briefs before taking the plunge and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock.

"_Kurt…_ you feel amazing…" Blaine groaned as he started pumping Kurt fast and desperate. The angle was off, but it was so what they needed, and Kurt wouldn't have asked for any better.

Kurt was useless, legs splayed and body rigid and leaning against that damned printer; just taking it, letting Blaine's hand completely undo him. Kurt's moans were increasing with frequency and volume as Blaine quickened his pace.

"Shit…the sounds you are making are going to make me come..." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, and then that's what undid him. Kurt screamed Blaine's name as his first assisted orgasm racked his entire body, setting all his nerves, even to the fingertips ablaze with pleasure. Kurt lost count at 4 convulsions as he came all over Blaine's hand, still pumping him through it. It was ecstasy.

Blaine removed his hand as Kurt came down from his high, his body mush, still leaning heavily against the printer, arms cramping. Kurt's vision cleared just in time to see Blaine lick Kurt's come off his knuckles, humming in his throat and rubbing his obvious erection through his pants.

"Kurt you taste better than I would have ever imagined," Blaine murmured quietly. It took a moment for Kurt to regain composure from the pornographic scene before him, then heaved himself off the printer, zipping up and button his jeans in a fluid movement.

"Your turn," Kurt smiled devilishly, splaying his palm on Blaine's chest, feeling his heart hammering irregularly against it. Kurt led Blaine backward until he was flat against one of the tables, feet dangling because he was so adorably short.

Kurt made do with Blaine's trousers, and then with his boxers pulled them down to mid-thigh. Blaine's cock sprang free, looking absolutely delectable. The pre-come dripping down slowly was making Kurt's mouth water. He gripped the base firmly and sunk low onto Blaine until he felt the tip brush the back of his throat. Kurt was shocked out of his nervousness by his lack of gag reflex.

"Oh fuckfuckfuck!" Blaine gasped, grabbing Kurt's thick hair roughly, hips twitching slightly. Kurt sucked all the way up to the tip, tasting the pre-come gathering there. Blaine's member was throbbing, so Kurt could tell that it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge.

Kurt took one hand, and leaned some of his weight onto Blaine's hip, so he wouldn't thrust unexpectedly. Then his other hand started working Blaine in time with his mouth; his cheeks hollowed out, sucking and slurping, licking the underside. It was clear to Blaine then: Kurt had definitely done his homework.

"Kurt, I'm going to-" Blaine gasped and groaned again, but Kurt understood his warning. Kurt removed his restraining hand and weight, and just let Blaine make the final stretch himself. He immediately started thrusting into Kurt's hot, wet mouth. Kurt was so aroused by Blaine grabbing his hair and mouth fucking him; he would have gotten hard again if it were possible.

With a cry that sounded like Kurt's name, Blaine was coming down Kurt's throat, and Kurt swallowed all he had to offer. After many long moments, Blaine's breathing slowed, and he pulled slightly on Kurt's hair, letting him know he was done. Kurt popped off and licked his lips, humming to himself.

"How was that?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Oh my go-Kurt, fuck. It was the most amazing thing ever." Blaine sighed, running a hand through his damp curls. "I can't believe we didn't do anything like that sooner."

Kurt giggled, and helped Blaine pull up his pants and make himself look less post-orgasmic as possible. He helped Blaine off the table and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for that. So worth missing class for," Kurt muttered into his ear. Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt, eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you," he said, making Kurt's heart do a back flip. He would never get sick of hearing that. Ever.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, stroking Blaine's cheek. They stood there like that for a moment when they heard the doorknob rattle.

"God damned door, why would this be locked anyway?" It was Coach Beiste, grumbling in frustration.

"Shit!" The boys sprang apart, standing next to each other awkwardly as the door opened, keys jingling. Coach flipped on the lights and looked taken aback, seeing them there. They wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Boys, what are you-?"

"Sorry, Coach, we were just… printing," Blaine spluttered. They were both blushing profusely.

She studied them for a few moments, looking skeptical while taking in their disheveled appearances. She then made a non-committal shrug and simply said, "Very well, head off to class. Don't want to catch you two playing hooky again or I'll have to report you to Figgins."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the boys said in unison, and left the room hand-in-hand.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove to Puck's place in silence. Kurt was slightly miffed because he remembered what happened at the last party, so it was still a sore spot. Blaine tried to ease the tension.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking, but you don't need to worry."

Kurt crossed his arms, but didn't reply.

Blane sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "I'm not even going to drink, so you can this time if you want."

Kurt twisted his seat, allowing his eyes to rake over Blaine until they met his shining eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know why I feel this way, I guess I just remember all too well you kissing Rachel Berry's face, when I wanted it to be me instead."

Blaine placed one hand on top of Kurt's and started stroking his knuckles affectionately, eyes staring ahead at the black street.

"Oh, I was an idiot back then. So don't be sorry. Just know that I love you, and I only have eyes for you."

Blaine glanced away from the road for a moment to meet Kurt's gaze. They both gave each other a small smile.

Kurt twisted his palm up and laced their fingers together, humming to the soft background radio.

—-

When they arrived, the party was already in full force. Everybody was stressed all week about the midterms, so now that they were over, they wanted to celebrate.

The bass beat made the house vibrate, and various colors shined through the windows with it. Kurt prayed that the cops weren't going to be called by irritated neighbors.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they made their way in, hanging their coats and peering around at the chaos.

Thankfully, it was mostly Glee and Jazz band kids, but there were several others that Kurt didn't recognize. They looked old enough to be in college. Puck really did know everybody, but they all knew he was just trying to get over Lauren.

"Hey, dudes! Welcome!" Finn stumbled over to them, shoving drinks into their hand.

Blaine smiled politely, handing his drink to Kurt, who was already sipping. "Thanks, but I'm DD tonight. This is Kurt's night to have fun."

Finn looked nervous, but then shrugged. "C'mon, let's go watch beer pong! It's pretty intense. Mike and Puck are on a huge winning streak. They've won 11 rounds, and nobody can beat them!"

Kurt smirked around the rim of his cup. "Not for long. They'll be passing out soon."

"Want to play, baby? They've got nothing on us," Blaine slipped a hand around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

"Sure! As long as I can have more of this, it's delicious!"

They squeezed through the crowd of people, and Blaine nearly tripped over Artie, who was spinning in horrifyingly dizzy circles around Rachel, both were singing at the top of their lungs. Over in the corner, Tina watched laughing hysterically with Mercedes, who was wrapped around her monstrous new boyfriend, Bubba.

Near the speakers there was a small stage where Santana and Brittany had just gone from strip-tease dancing to making out.

There was a roar of applause as they made their way to the beer pong table. Both Puck and Mike had their shirts off as they chest-bumped and fist-pumped in victory.

"Aww…. give me a break! You guys are cheating," one of the college girls slurred, her arm draped over her friend's shoulder. "We're going to go dance, so screw you guys." The girls slumped away, tripping over each other.

"Who's up next?" Puck declared in a booming voice.

Kurt, most gracefully twirled toward the table and bowed, all somehow keeping his drink steady. Blaine followed suit, hand on hip with as much sass as possible.

"You shall feel the wrath of Unicorn, for Blaine and I shall defeat you," Kurt exclaimed.

Puck laughed heartily and then said, "Bring it!"

On Blaine's first try, his ping pong ball fell straight into the one of the cups, and he smiled smugly. "That's my man!" Kurt yelled.

Mike cursed, but his face was set with determination.

—-

The game wore on, and it was really close. More people started to swarm, watching interestedly. Apparently it was the closest game of the night.

Kurt kept having to drink Blaine's beer, so along with the mixed drink he had beforehand, he was starting to feel pretty drunk. Kurt kept placing sloppy kisses on Blaine's cheek, taking his hand and making him dance between turns. Blaine just giggled, because he had never seen his boyfriend so carefree and without inhibitions.

Both teams only had one cup left. Puck closed his eyes and then breathed deeply through his nose. If he made it, they would win once again. Mike eyes were boring into the cup across the table, as if willing it capture the ball at any cost.

Puck curved his arm, bounced it and as Kurt and Blaine tried to grab the ball at the same time, they clashed and then missed. The ball sank into the cup gloriously.

Cheers erupted around them, and the boys threw their arms up in the air and hollared triumphantly. Puck then hip thrusted and shouted, "Suck it!"

Kurt gave him his best bitch face, "Uh, I'd rather not."

Blaine shrugged and made his way over to shake their hands. "Good game, man."

Kurt just started dancing because a particularly awesome song came on. Kurt jumped when Blaine slid an arm around him once again and whispered in his ear, "Sorry we lost."

Blaine's breath tickled his ear, and sent trills up his spine. Everything was warm and fuzzy in his body, and having Blaine this close made him tingle. Kurt then realized was very suddenly, atrociously horny.

Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine closer to him and whispered back, "Oh, that's okay, I can make it up to you. You played far better than I did, after all."

Blaine shivered, and then pulled back to look at Kurt, a triangular eyebrow quirked curiously. "Oh?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and then grabbed Blaine's hand leading him away from everyone else.

They arrived in a deserted hallway. There were still decorations, but the music was muffled here. Kurt reached out blindly and gripped a door frame. "In here."

"A bathroom?" Blaine asked, but even through his haze, Kurt could tell he was nervous.

Kurt pulled Blaine in, then closed and locked the door behind them. The bathroom was huge, wildly accessorized and smelled of peaches and apricots. This was probably Puck's mom's bathroom.

Kurt pressed Blaine gently against the door and started mouthing against his neck. Blaine's adam's apple bobbed as he hummed pleasurably in his throat.

Kurt then un-tucked Blaine's shirt dragging his fingers over his hot flesh. Kurt relished in the contours of Blaine's abs, and loved the way the coarse hair felt under his fingertips.

Kurt started sucking on Blaine's collarbone, and then one of his hands traveled lower, cupping Blaine's straining erection through his jeans.

Blaine started to whimper, his grip on Kurt's hips got even tighter as he started putting pressure on his cock.

Kurt started nibbling on Blaine's earlobe, fisting his other hand in Blaine's un-gelled curls.

"Kurt. I need. Guh, ugnnh. Please," he begged. The palming and friction just wasn't enough.

Kurt growled and then immediately took his hands off Blaine, reaching for his own pants, and undoing them. When Blaine heard Kurt's zipper, he started shaking in anticipation, doing the same.

What Blaine didn't realize was that Kurt had pulled his pants, and boxers down to mid thigh, and did the same to Blaine. Both their erections sprang free against each other.

Kurt then thrusted unexpectedly, causing Blaine's cock to slide between Kurt's thighs.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped, and Blaine moaned, smacking his head against the door.

Blaine slid his cock slowly forward and back, heart jumping in his throat at the sound of their skin finally together and how amazing it felt. Everything was just so intense.

Every time Blaine was flush against his boyfriend, Kurt could feel the head of his cock trail dangerously close to his asshole. This made him feel the most lust he had never felt in his life. So needy, that it almost scared him.

"Blaine," Kurt whined as they started rutting against each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt firmly by the shaft, sliding his thumb through the slit and pre-come gathering at the head.

He started pumping Kurt frantically; they were both becoming completely undone. Kurt tightened his thighs together as Blaine started to thrust between his legs, tantalizing Kurt's balls in the best of ways.

Kurt came with a shout, splattering both their stomachs and Blaine's fist with his seed. Blaine followed suit quickly after, not really caring if he just shot his load across the bathroom.

After they both rode out their orgasms, Kurt slumped against Blaine, head on his shoulder and breathing harshly.

Kurt shuttered, "I.. I can feel you on me, oh Jesus."

Blaine's eyes started to droop, his ears still ringing from the intensity of the pleasure. "Hmmm..?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand that was already covered in Kurt's come, and forced him to reach around and dip his fingers between his cheeks. Blaine got the message and reached lower until he could feel the tight hole that was Kurt's entrance. Blaine felt some of his own come gathered there.

"Oh my god.." Blaine moaned, and then starting swirling his finger softly.

Kurt gasped and started shaking. "Blaine, I want you to fuck me so bad."

The thought made Blaine's cock twitch in interest, but he withdrew his finger. Kurt whined at the loss.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet," Blaine whispered, petting at Kurt's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Schuester was late, but none of them really cared. Everyone was aware that he was having problems with Emma, so they gave him some time. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves in the choir room, the soft murmuring not penetrating the quiet moment Kurt and Blaine were sharing together.

Kurt had his arm slung around the back of Blaine's chair, softly caressing his arm. Blaine leaned in close, stealing gentle kisses and then whispering sweet nothing's into Kurt's ear, thumb brushing over his knee.

Puck was staring into space when he suddenly realized he had matters to tend to. He vacated his seat and made his way over to the couple. Kurt pulled away from another kiss and eyed Puck with irritation, a perfectly groomed brow quirked.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting… but I've got them," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Got what?" Kurt snapped.

"The fake IDs, dude. C'mon. I thought this was both your guys' idea," he implored.

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. "What is he talking about, Blaine?"

Blaine put his arms up in surrender. "You got me. Babe, I wanted to do something exciting for our one year anniversary of meeting each other."

A smile crept up on Kurt's face, but it looked like he was trying to contain his joy. "That required fake ID's, and you got him in on it?"

Blaine shook his head in a very dapper manner, chuckling to himself. "No he-"

"I got connections, bro, so Anderson here paid me 100 bucks because he didn't doubt my skills in a time of need," Puck pursed his lips with a disbelieving expression.

Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere In Time," Blaine answered, grinning widely.

"Excuse me? If this is some sort of nerdy sci-fi convention reference that I don't understa-"

Puck cut in. "A gay bar. The only one in Lima. I hear it's pretty cool."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

Blaine looked uneasy. "Is 'oh' bad? Because I'll be taking you out to dinner, and I have all these other romantic things planned afterwa-"

Kurt put one pale slim finger on Blaine's plump lips. "No, honey shhh, it sounds really fun. I'm just surprised that's all. Most of all floored that we even have one here in this godforsaken town."

Blaine smiled under his finger, and then took Kurt's hand into his, drawing light patterns affectionately into his palm.

"Well, there were TONS down near Cincinnati. Like a ridiculous amount of them. But I thought that driving all that way wouldn't be worth it if there's one nearby. If our dreams weren't bigger than Ohio, I would have been totally down with living there," Blaine said conversationally.

Kurt finally smiled toothily. Blaine thought it was adorable. It was like they forgot Puck was there.

"Well, here. Have fun," Puck said shortly, quickly handing the IDs to Blaine and walking away. Blaine looked up at Kurt excitedly.

His gorgeous eyes were glistening as he reached up to cup Blaine's cheek. "I love you. Thanks for doing this; I never would have thought of it. But I have a feeling that this will be an exciting new chapter of our relationship."

"I thought the same thing. I love you too," Blaine's voice was oozing with adoration. They stared into each other's eyes, being in each other's space thinking about how amazing it was to have each other.

And to think it was a year ago when Kurt was asking his father why he couldn't hold hands with the person he liked, when he was doing that very thing right here, right now.

After school they rushed to the Hudmel's residence to put the IDs in a safe place, and also have a few minutes alone before Burt, Carol or Finn got home.

They lay side by side on Kurt's bed, limbs tangled as they kissed passionately. Nothing else but this in the world mattered. The feel of their lips on each other was electric. Everything was Kurt and Blaine, and all else was just diminished down to their tastes, scents and sounds.

Kurt didn't even mind that Blaine kept dragging his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling slightly. On the contrary, Kurt discovered it was something he enjoyed quite a lot.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer until they were completely flush against one another. Blaine's hands left Kurt's hair and started to wander downward, memorizing each inch of his sculpted frame. Blaine could tell that Kurt has been working out a lot more lately.

Blaine's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth, which elicited a low moan from the taller boy. Kurt allowed his hands to travel south to grope the swell of Blaine's perfectly rounded ass. Blaine broke the kiss with a whine.

"Kurt, I want to make love to you. Or you to me. It doesn't matter. I just. Need you."

Kurt responded by kissing him languorously and intensely. Like there was so much weight behind it, and Blaine felt it. The atmosphere in the room got thick, and Blaine's heart started hammering against his rib cage.

Kurt started kissing along Blaine's neck until he reached his ear and breathed, "I-I'm ready."

Blaine pulled away, grabbing his face with both hands and looking deep into Kurt's eyes, overflowing with emotion.

"Do you have any-"

But Blaine's question was cut off but the deafening bang of Kurt's bedroom door flying open. Kurt hopped off the bed with amazing speed. But it was only Finn, looking a lot like a confused ape, staring at them open-mouthed.

"Um," Blaine began.

"Dudes, Dad is right downstairs, I'd recommend you come down before things become...," Finn sounded exasperated.

"Go away; we'll be down in a minute. Keep the door open," Kurt said icily, as he eyed himself in his vanity mirror, already putting his hair back into its perfect coif.

When Finn left, Blaine got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, pressing a sweet kiss on shoulder. "Don't be mad at your brother."

Kurt huffed out, extremely frustrated. "Just give me a minute to calm down; he ruined a really big moment for me, okay?"

Blaine pulled him in closer, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. "I know."

Blaine ended up staying for dinner and it was actually quite pleasant having them all together, despite the weirdness earlier. However, Finn kept giving Kurt odd glances, which he ignored because he sure never wanted to walk on him and Rachel heatedly kissing either.

"How about a movie! Aww, we haven't done that in so long," Carol cooed as she was putting leftovers in the fridge. Like the perfect gentlemen, Blaine was doing dishes while Finn stood there awkwardly with a dish towel waiting to dry them.

"Burt, honey," Carol raised her voice so it carried to the next room, where Burt was watching some meaningless game. "Choose a movie, will you?"

He grunted in affirmation.

Kurt lounged in his seat, still finishing his meal because he ate rather slowly. Kurt sighed contentedly, feeling like everything was just right. Blaine being here a lot with his family has become a sort of routine that he knew he would miss once he was off fulfilling his destiny in New York.

And then like his own personal buzz kill, he felt his heart sink. Blaine was still a junior, and Kurt would be leaving him here in Lima come post-graduation. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but he knows Blaine wants him to stop at nothing to follow his dreams.

At that precise moment, Blaine looked up and smiled so lovingly, eyes seeing through his soul. And just like that, all Kurt's worries went away. Once Blaine graduated, they would get married and live in New York together and be Broadway stars. He just knew it in his gut.

Burt was probably in one of those man moods, because he chose the Shining, rather than some other family friendly film.

Kurt wasn't going to complain because for one, he has already seen it, and was currently too tired to pay attention. Also, he got to cuddle under a blanket with Blaine on the love seat. Best deal ever.

Finn had never seen it before, so he sprawled out on the floor a foot away from the television, barely even blinking because he was so intrigued. Kurt failed to tell him that there were probably a few parts that would make him jump out of his skin.

Kurt started to no off toward the middle, and Blaine was giving him the best scalp massage in existence, so he couldn't really help it.

"Mmmm.. feels good," he mumbled eventually, still in limbo between light sleep and being awake.

Kurt shifted so he could stretch out a little more, and straddled one leg across Blaine's lap. Although more comfortable, Kurt's eyes shot open and stared at Blaine in shock. Blaine was half hard.

He looked kind of sheepish, and whispered. "I'm sorry, it sometimes happens when I'm close to you."

Kurt thought he had the most puppy-like expression on his face, so he leaned in to kiss him gently.

Kurt murmured against his lips, "That's so sweet, but now you're kind of turning me on. This is not good…"

"Shhhh!" Finn hushed them suddenly, and Kurt mouthed back "Sorry!"

Blaine laughed quietly, but a second later, inhaled sharply.

Kurt took one of his hands and started to rub Blaine's thigh, caressing in a teasing way. Kurt slid his palm very slowly until he reached Blaine's zipper.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered urgently. "What are you doing?"

Kurt put a finger on his lips once more to quiet him. He then started to trace around Blaine's mouth, and Kurt could feel him grow even harder.

Very quietly, the zipper reached the bottom, and Kurt unbuttoned Blaine skillfully, not even hesitating to slip his hand through the boxer access hole and take Blaine's cock surely into his palm.

Blaine was holding his breath. He couldn't believe that Kurt had the balls to do this right now while his whole freaking family was in the living room with them. Against his better judgment though, he didn't tell Kurt to stop.

Mind you, it was quite difficult to think straight because Kurt's hand was on his cock and that shot adrenaline through his spine knowing that they could get caught at any moment.

Kurt put his lips to Blaine's hair and started humming, then mouthed at the shell of his ear while pumping Blaine lazily.

Blaine's entire body went rigid. He had to make it look like he was still watching the movie and nothing suspicious was going on. So he stretched the blanket over them tight so no illicit jerking off activities could be detected.

Kurt's hand sped up, rubbing the underside of the head out of habit, because he knew exactly how to get Blaine off. When Kurt twisted his wrist slightly, Blaine had to bite back a long groan as he started to come. His vision blurred, and it took all his willpower not to throw his head back and shove his hips into Kurt's fist through the rest of his orgasm.

When Blaine came down from his high, he blinked slowly at Kurt, trying to look disapproving. Kurt just beamed innocently back, appearing completely satisfied with himself.

Blaine looked around and realized that nobody in the room noticed this dirty exchange, which sort of thrilled him. But he would never tell Kurt that.

Kurt leaned in and licked sweat off of Blaine's neck, which almost made him moan.

"You are never pulling anything like that again," Blaine grumbled quietly. Kurt started giggling.

"Shhh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Somewhere In Time driving Blaine's mom's old green station wagon. It was about a 20 minute drive from Kurt's house, where they told Burt they were going out to dinner and then a movie, so they'd be back late.

They sat in the parking lot for several long minutes. The club was on the outskirts of Lima near a bunch of warehouses and hookah bars. To Kurt, it looked pretty sketch, but Puck assured them that the place was 'legit.' However, he probably wasn't the best person to ask these kinds of things.

Kurt swallowed nervously, realizing all the factors that could come into play tonight. First of all, they could get caught because they are minors with fake IDs. Second, they might run into some strange individuals that could make them feel uncomfortable. Third, this was a huge step for him and Blaine in their relationship, and it's possible this could make or break it.

Kurt really didn't know what to expect really. All he knew was that it was drag night, and the queens would be putting on a show that differed from the regular schedule.

"Ready?" Blaine's voice quivered with anticipation.

"I think so," Kurt steadied himself. "I'll drive home, so you can drink."

"Are you sure?" Blaine sounded uneasy.

"Yeah, I don't want my Dad to be suspicious of our outing."

"My dad would give a rip if I stumbled homed drunk at 2 in the morning," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt frowned, stroking Blaine's knuckles sympathetically. Kurt hated hearing about Blaine's deadbeat dad.

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry, this is our night." Blaine smiled blindingly before stepping out of the car.

They flashed their IDs, paid 10 bucks entrance fee, got wrist bands that claimed them as 21 and they entered the club without any trouble.

Blaine couldn't help but feel under-dressed looking around at the many colorful individuals. He thought that Kurt dressed a little outlandish sometimes, but in reality, he had nothing on these people.

They walked around nervously, not really sure what to do next.

Kurt, who was wearing gorgeous skin tight black jeans and an ironed button-up, looked modest and beautiful, and Blaine was so happy to be there with him. He squeezed Kurt's hand and led him toward the bar.

Kurt giggled behind his hand, because he noticed there were men dancing dressed in nothing but leopard print thongs in cages nearby. The shirtless bartender asked what Blaine wanted.

"Two shots of black cherry rum," Blaine replied.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, sounds yummy."

Blaine nodded his head enthusiastically like a puppy. "It really is. Next time we come, you can have some!"

Blaine downed his shots back to back and winced slightly, but smacked his lips.

"Mmm... let's go dance!"

He slammed cash onto the sticky counter and then pulled Kurt into the mass of writhing bodies. Blaine twirled Kurt laughing cheerfully.

Kurt couldn't help but glance around. The music was almost unbearably loud, pounding against his eardrums. The lights flashed with the beat, and there was a platform on the north wall where the drag queens danced, as well as a select few really good, but inappropriate dancers.

A skinny bleach blond wearing a shimmering silver, skin-tight body suit was one of those dancers on stage. He whipped his hair around, and booty bounced against his much bulkier partner.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, his voice slightly on the edge of jealously.

"No, Blaine, look," Kurt pointed, hollering over the loud thumping. "Is that... Karofsky?"

Kurt absolutely could not believe it, but behind the dark make-up shadowing over his eyes, and the ripped, loose-hanging t-shirt, this guy was a dead ringer.

"Holy shit, it can't be," Blaine said disbelieving.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kurt insisted. "Let's corner him once he's done dry-humping his partner."

"Kuuuurt," Blaine whined. "That sounds really awkward; can't we just keep to ourselves?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was pouting, his plump lower lip jutting out.

"Yes, you're right," Kurt sighed affectionately. "Sorry."

Blaine smiled toothily. "I want another drink."

As the night progressed, Kurt found himself having a really good time, more than he expected to. The drag show was highly entertaining.

Blaine got progressively drunker, and more handsy, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. They were really reserved in public for the sake of not being bothered, but here they could just be like everyone else. With Blaine dancing close and running his hands all over him, Kurt felt wanted, sexy and that he belonged.

There was nothing but the music humming through their bodies and vibrating their skin in unison.

Blaine draped his arm over Kurt, back pressed into Kurt's front; leaning back occasionally to press soft kisses to his neck. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist, swaying to the beat, rolling his hips tantalizingly slow.

Blaine groaned in Kurt's ear. "I want to do so many bad things to you right now, Kurt."

Kurt responded by digging his fingers into Blaine's hips, pressing Blaine's ass into his half-hard dick.

Suddenly, they were yanked apart, and before Kurt could scream in frustration, he saw that it was Karofsky.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" He looked completely panicked.

Blaine shuffled away. "I'm getting another drink…"

"What the hell, Dave?" Kurt snapped. "I'm here dancing with my boyfriend, at a gay bar. Remember that we're gay?"

Karofsky's eyes darted around nervously. "Kurt, you can't tell anyone you saw me here."

Kurt snorted. "You know I wouldn't, but you're not exactly being discrete."

Karofsky frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kurt swiped his hand through his sweaty bangs before placing it on his hip. "You were basically having sex up on the stage with your boy toy."

Karofsky's eyes narrowed and his face colored even more than it was already flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Nice make-up, by the way," Kurt interjected. "I didn't bother you because it was nice to see you give in to who you actually are, but it looks like you're still in denial."

Karofsky balled up his fists, looking like he was about to strike Kurt, but instead he took a step into Kurt's personal space, with pleading eyes.

"Just please don't tell anybody," he begged. "It would ruin me."

Kurt stared determinedly back. "You know I won't. I keep my word, Dave."

Karofsky's eyebrows furrowed, biting his lips deep in thought. He seemed to make up his mind, and nodded.

"Well, see you later," he mumbled. "You better get back to your pretty little boyfriend before someone sweeps him up off his fairy feet."

He gestured in the direction of the bar and then slumped away. Kurt glanced over and saw Blaine was still at the bar, sipping a drink. He was being chatted up by a handsome brunette with a strong jaw. Blaine was probably too drunk to notice that this guy was way too close for comfort.

Kurt stormed in their direction. A few people jumped out of his way, noticing his death glare.

Once Kurt slipped his arm possessively around Blaine's waist, he jumped and almost spilled his drink in surprise.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice was reaching slurring status. "This is Sebastian, he was asking if I would like to dance, but I told him I was here with my beautiful boyfriend."

Blaine smiled dopily, swaying, and kissed Kurt sloppily on the cheek.

"Hello, you must be Kurt," Sebastian drawled, offering a hand to shake. Kurt ignored it. "I thought Blaine was just playing hard to get"

"No, he wasn't, so if you don't mind," Kurt sniped, pulling Blaine away. 

"Kurt," Blaine complained. "He was just being nice, you didn't have to be mean."

Kurt sighed irritably. "Yes I did, he was trying to get in your pants."

Blaine swatted playfully at Kurt's arm before finishing his drink. "You know that I only have eyes for you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile, Blaine was looking positively adorable in that moment. Terribly drunk, but still adorable.

Kurt took his empty glass and gave it to one of the passing bus boys. He checked his pocket watch, it was nearing midnight. "I think you've had enough to drink, maybe it's time to go home."

Blaine swayed dangerously, hiccupping. "But I don't want to go home; I want to snuggle with you all night."

Kurt caught him around the waist, helping him keep steady. "I'm sure my dad will let you sleep over if you stay on the couch."

Blaine hummed, leaning into his touch. "Okay, Kurt."

Kurt hauled Blaine out of the bar, enjoying how affectionate he was being.

"I love you so much," he sighed, eyes dazed.

"I know, Blaine. So where are your keys?"

"In my back right pocket."

Kurt dug into Blaine's slacks, cupping his ass before pulling out the keys.

"Hey, don't threaten me with a good time," Blaine joked.

Kurt chuckled, unlocking the hatch-back, easing Blaine into a lounging position in the back seat. Blaine smirked, grabbing onto Kurt's collar before plopping down, bringing Kurt with him.

Kurt was flush against Blaine, and before he could even get up, Blaine crushed their lips together with a desperate, bruising force.

Kurt was instantly aware the Blaine was rock hard, and this realization sent blood rushing to all the right places. They never got to finish their sexy dance inside, so this was all he needed.

The positioning was slightly awkward, but Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair, causing Blaine to buck into him, groaning.

Kurt released his hold on his head, as Blaine started kissing down his neck. Kurt tried to grapple at anything. Blaine's shirt, the seats, his hips.

Their bodies being so close was so hot; too hot. Kurt tried to sit up slightly to breathe, but Blaine followed, pulling Kurt's shirt until it was un-tucked completely.

Feeling Kurt's smooth skin, Blaine's searing hot palm stroked him, trying to get access under his jeans.

"Kurt, I want you so bad right now," Blaine panted harshly, nipping at Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt responded by connecting their mouths once more, shoving his tongue past Blaine's lips, imitating thrusting motions. Blaine moaned brokenly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt rolled his hips down, feeling the sparks of ecstasy up his spine from the delicious friction.

Blaine reached down and started fiddling with his pants. Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Kurt, fuck me now, please," Blaine begged, voice ragged and wrecked.

Kurt froze at his words, realizing what they were doing. "But you're drunk, and we're in a parking lot."

"I don't care," Blaine growled.

In one fluid movement, Kurt hopped off of Blaine and out of the car. He leaned in to look at Blaine with a guilty expression. Blaine was a mess. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his clothes wrinkled.

"Kurt what the hell," Blaine sounded dejected.

"Blaine, you are really drunk."

"And so were you! At Puck's party, yet we still did stuff!"

"I know, but I want our first time to be special," Kurt reasoned. "You and I only feel lust right now. I want to make love, not fuck."

Blaine struggled, but he managed to stand up and shove past Kurt, storming off in a random direction.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I was trying to be fun and spontaneous!" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"Get back here!" Kurt yelled.

"No! I'm walking home!"

Kurt jogged after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Blaine-"

"No, leave me alone! Go be with other guys you'd rather have sex with," Blaine said petulantly.

Kurt was starting to get annoyed. "C'mon, Blaine, don't do this."

Blaine flipped around, looking Kurt full in the face. "Why Kurt, you clearly don't want me!"

Kurt crossed his arms "What on earth are you on about?"

Blaine looked like he was about to cry. "It's fine, I get it. You don't want to have sex with me."

Kurt touched his elbow lightly. "Of course I do, Blaine. Why would you think that?"

Blaine threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know, I just feel so rejected!" He plopped on the ground, head in his hands.

Kurt leaned down, stroking his hair.

"If we did it tonight, you wouldn't remember it," Kurt said soothingly. "I want it to be unforgettable, and really special."

Blaine murmured incoherently, shaking his head. Kurt heard a sniffle.

"I love you, Blaine. And I want it to mean the world."

Blaine looked up, eyes watery. "You're right, Kurt. I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled, taking his hand.

"C'mon, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt walked up Blaine's driveway, his heart pounding in his ears. This was it. This was finally happening. He thought he might pass out from the nerves.

Kurt double checked the garage to make sure that Blaine's parents were really gone, and that their cars weren't in there. He also paced in front of the door, biting his nails before Blaine threw it open.

"You're late, I was beginning to worry," his voice rolled off the tongue like velvet. It only heightened Kurt's anxiety. Was Blaine going to sound like that when they were naked in bed together?

Kurt tried to smile, but instead a nervous laugh passed through his lips.

Blaine went to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kurt could tell that Blaine was shaking too. Kurt was so relieved he wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. "Yeah, I'm just really…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "I understand," he said softly. "We can always back out if you want, just watch a movie and snuggle under some blankets."

Kurt shook his head, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. "No, I really want to do this. I mean it's silly, we've done basically everything except… that.. I just didn't realize it was a big deal until the drive over."

Blaine took Kurt's face into his palms, looking deep into his eyes. "It is a big deal. This is our first time. We're going to make love. It changes everything."

Kurt swallowed again. "I hope nothing too drastic."

Blaine smiled, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's cheek bone. "It'll be for the better. I want to be close to you Kurt, and show you I love you in every way."

Kurt sighed, leaning in to press their foreheads together. They were like that for a few moments until Blaine dropped his arms, and took Kurt's hand.

"C'mon, let's go inside, it's a bit chilly."

Kurt hung his coat, wringing his clammy hands together. Blaine did make him feel a bit better, but his heart was still hammering against his rib cage with frightening force.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Blaine asked. Kurt couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded.

Blaine squeezed his hand and led him up the stairs, eyes never leaving each other. Kurt almost couldn't feel his legs and feared he would trip and fall, ruining the big moment going on between them.

Kurt barely remembered walking down the hallway to Blaine's room, but before he knew it, the door was closed behind them and Blaine sat Kurt on the bed. He leaned down and rubbed the tops of his thighs, kissing him lightly.

Kurt kissed him back until Blaine stood up, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. That was when Kurt snapped out of his haze.

"No!" He shrieked a little too loudly. Blaine stopped looking shocked and hurt. "No, I mean, allow me." Blaine's face immediately softened.

Kurt stood up and undid the rest of Blaine's buttons, pushing his shirt smoothly over his shoulders. Blaine was looking at Kurt the whole time, who was tracing the contours of Blaine's chest with his finger, Kurt's eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, and a faint blush dusting his ears and neck.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt murmured in awe. "Have I told you that yet?"

"No, you are beautiful, Kurt," Blaine insisted, reaching for the hem of Kurt's shirt. He lifted his arms, and Blaine pulled it over his head, mussing up Kurt's hair.

Their naked chests touched as they kissed each other passionately, hands in each other's hair. Kurt walked backward until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and Blaine fell on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

Blaine pulled back. "I can't believe we're finally doing this." He brushed back Kurt's hair, his bangs falling into his eyes.

Kurt breathed in shakily. "I know," he let out. "I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine's hazel eyes shined with emotion. "I love you too, Kurt. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you."

Kurt leaned up and captured Blaine's lips once more, hands running over the muscular contours of Blaine's back. He grasped Blaine's ass, and ground up into him experimentally.

Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt took the opportunity to slide is tongue in. Blaine kissed back with much intensity before he pulled back, panting.

"Why are we still wearing pants?"

Kurt giggled. "I don't know."

Blaine leaned up, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans, and with some difficulty and assistance, pulled them down and off. Blaine eyed Kurt's freed erection bouncing against his stomach with wide eyes.

"You.. you aren't.. weren't wearing any underwear."

"Yes sweety, I went commando for our special occasion," Kurt coddled.

"Why didn't I think of that," Blaine smiled dopily, a thoughtful tone to his voice. "Screw underwear!" In one swift motion Blaine pulled off his pants with his briefs all at once.

Kurt eyed him hungrily, making grabbing hands. In his opinion, Blaine was absolutely flawless naked, and Kurt wanted be all over him NOW.

Blaine crawled on top of Kurt, tangling their legs together and leaning in for a kiss once more. Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine flush against him. There was nothing more exhilarating and wonderful than the sensation of naked skin on skin contact.

Their bodies slid together, dicks brushing together ever few seconds or so, shooting sparks of pleasure through their bodies, setting their nerves on fire.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's pale neck, scraping his teeth, and trying not to make a bruise. Kurt moaned softly, fingertips stroking Blaine's shoulders in random patterns. Blaine shivered.

"Kurt, I want you so bad, oh my god," he murmured against Kurt's flesh.

"I know, me too," Kurt whined, jerking his hips into Blaine's, desperate for more contact.

Blaine responded by grinding down, groaning in his throat. It was so just so sensitive and intense, and fuck.

Despite being ridiculously aroused, Kurt felt the nerves settle in once more. "So how do you want to do this?"

Blaine mouthed at Kurt's chest for a minute before answering. "I'm not sure, I want to do everything with you, Kurt."

Kurt laughed nervously. "Well we have all the time in the world for everything… we need to take one step at a time, though. What's your biggest fantasy?"

Blaine licked a stripe down Kurt's clenching stomach, biting at his hip. He inched closer to Kurt's cock, nipping teasingly at his thighs.

"Mmm.. I've been wanting you in my mouth for a while now, since we haven't done that yet."

A tremor rolled through Kurt at the thought. "Oh… kay, just don't finish me off, we.. we still.. sex," Kurt rambled until he sucked in a harsh breath because Blaine had sucked the head of his dick into his mouth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shaft firmly, sliding his tongue through the slit, tasting the pre-come there. Blaine hummed around Kurt.

"You taste so good," He said before sinking down as far as he could go. He sucked up, hallowing out his cheeks, and teasing the underside of the head. Kurt fisted Blaine's hair, writhing in the sheets, trying not jerk his hips up into the tight, wet heat.

Blaine was impossibly aroused, making Kurt undone like this. Blaine reached down between the bed and himself, sliding his fingers past his testicles to his hole, rubbing circles there. Blaine moaned around Kurt again, rutting into the sheets.

Blaine pulled off with an obscene slurp. "Kurt.. I want you inside of me, please," he begged, his voice completely wrecked.

Kurt looked down to see Blaine fingering himself, his mouth red and swollen, causing Kurt's heart to shoot up his throat. It was the single hottest thing he had seen in his entire life.

"Yes, of course, oh my god Blaine, get over here," Kurt's voice was drowned by desperation, and Blaine wasted no time in locking their lips together once more for a headed kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

Kurt broke from Blaine after the longest time, breathing raggedly. "Lube?"

Blaine got up on his arm, leaning over Kurt and digging through his nightstand, grabbing an unopened bottle of lube.

"I got this just for us," Blaine informed before closing his eyes because Kurt was sucking at his neck. "Guhhmmg…"

"Aw, thats cute. Squirt some onto my fingers," Kurt whispered, voice still shaky.

Blaine obliged, scooting forward and up slightly, straddling so Kurt could have easy access to his ass.

Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. Blaine shivered when Kurt's cold fingers dragged over his testicles before teasing his entrance.

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked hesitantly, looking up at Blaine. Blaine nodded. "More than okay."

Kurt circled his hole before slipping one finger in up to the first knuckle, past the first ring of muscles.

"Do you do this to yourself often?" Kurt chanced at asking.

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded, feeling Kurt's finger sink in deeper, gliding in and out, working him open.

"Yeah, only when I'm thinking about you," Blaine whispered, then shuddered because Kurt slipped another finger in, scissoring slightly.

Kurt watched Blaine's every reaction, relishing in the excitement of actually being inside Blaine for the first time. The feeling was indescribable, and this intimacy almost made Kurt's nerves dissipate. Almost.

"More," Blaine grunted, and Kurt obliged, pushing a third finger in, gently moving in and out. Blaine's mouth fell open as he moaned obscenely, no holding back. Kurt felt his cock harden even more, if it was possible at the glorious sight. Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was pushing his hips backward, trying to fuck himself down on Kurt's fingers.

"Oh my god Blaine," Kurt whined. "I love seeing you like this."

Blaine opened his big hazel eyes and gazed at Kurt, his eyes shining with lust and need. "Kurt I need you in me right now. You're going to fill me up and, oh my god…"

Kurt withdrew his fingers, and Blaine whined at the loss. Kurt grabbed the slippery bottle, squirting a hearty portion into his palm before lathering himself up.

Shaking with anticipation, Blaine squeezed the sides of Kurt's hips with his legs and he sat up, lining Kurt's lubed dick to his entrance.

"You're going to make love to me," he stated like he needed to explain. Kurt couldn't tell if he thought it was cute or distracted by the fact he was centimeters away from being inside Blaine, making them one.

Kurt watched as Blaine stared meaningful into Kurt's eyes, setting his face in preparation. Kurt nodded frantic encouragement, his heart slamming against his chest again. This was the moment of truth.

Kurt threw his head back and groaned when he felt the tip of his cock breach Blaine's ass. Holy shit. They were no longer virgins. This realization and the intense sensations made Kurt's mouth drop open in ecstasy.

Blaine was sweating as he sunk down agonizingly slow. His chest was flushed and his hair was damp. Beads of sweat rolled deliciously down his throat. Kurt kept his hips still, not wanting to hurt Blaine.

Once Kurt was completely sheathed inside, Blaine's legs relaxed slightly. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt sloppily, getting into a more comfortable position, chest flush against Kurt's.

Kurt pet at his sides. "You okay, baby?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." Blaine said haltingly, forehead creased.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked in a small, worried voice.

"A little," Blaine admitted. "It feels so good though, too. I just need to get used to it, you're so big…"

Kurt blushed furiously but said, "Take all the time you need."

They were still for a few moments, just breathing, until Blaine said, "Move."

Using Blaine's hipbones as leverage, Kurt pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip, before thrusting back in.

Blaine grunted. "Yes, Kurt."

Kurt rolled hips up into Blaine, trying to get as deep as possible. God, it felt so good. More than Kurt could even describe to himself. It was everything he thought it would be and more. The sound of their skin slapping together made Kurt want to roll his eyes into the back of his head, it was so intoxicating.

Blaine sat up, hands splayed across Kurt's chest and thighs clenching with each thrust. With this new angle, Kurt realized he was basically holding Blaine up with his own strength. Kurt gave a particular rough thrust.

"Oh," Blaine exclaimed, throwing his head back, veins in his strong neck sticking out. Kurt couldn't stop staring. Blaine had lost all reservations. His gel was completely washed out, his body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Each time Kurt pushed in sharply, Blaine's mouth would fall open and Kurt felt himself nearly salivating. However, he was getting close and he wanted to try something else.

Kurt slowed his movements, sliding smoothly in and out of Blaine. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the gorgeous sensation.

Blaine whined. "Don't slow down, Kurt."

"Do you want to.. wanna try-?"

"Try what?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Taking control. Like ride me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, but is eyes darkened. Kurt could tell he liked the idea of that. Blaine nodded, and Kurt removed his death grip from Blaine's hips, giving him free reign.

Blaine braced his knees against the bed, lifting up one of Kurt's legs and grabbing his thigh for leverage. "Alright.. okay," he mumbled to himself. Kurt saw his thigh muscles clench as he slid up and down Kurt's length a few times experimentally. Blaine cried out.

"You alright?" Kurt asked startled.

"Yes, sorry, it was just so intense," Blaine explained, breathing raggedly. "I think I hit my prostate."

Kurt rubbed his leg soothingly, and Blaine started to pick up a good pace. Kurt had to clutch at him, but his skin was so sweaty he settled for fisting the sheets until his knuckles were white.

Kurt watched, wide-eyed as Blaine moaned brokenly above him, eyes closed, his gorgeous, thick black eyelashes fluttering as he pounded himself down onto Kurt. Every sound Blaine was making would send jolts of excitement up Kurt's spine.

Blaine was so gentlemanly, dapper and put together in public, so seeing him in the dim light of the bedroom moaning pleasurably and loudly, obscenities tumbling out of his mouth made Kurt endlessly thrilled.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine felt like his knees were burning form exertion, but he kept up his quick pace, feeling the heat coil at the base of his spine.

"Kurt, I'm close, please touch me," he begged.

"I've got you," Kurt whimpered as he grabbed Blaine's cock, pumping quickly along with each thrust. Kurt felt his lower abdomen burning with pressure, and he knew he was close too.

"Come for me, Blaine."

And seconds later Blaine obliged, his hips stuttered as he came all over Kurt's fist and chest, shrieking Kurt's name. It was the single most pornographic, yet beautiful sight Kurt had ever seen, and feeling Blaine clench around him made him topple over the edge too.

Kurt let out a long high pitched whine, thrashing his arms as he shuddered through his orgasm. White stars exploded in front of his eyes, but he still didn't want to look away from Blaine who was now becoming limp with fatigue. He dropped Kurt's leg and leaned forward, licking his own come off Kurt's chest.

Kurt one-upped him but licking his hand clean. He hummed in his throat. "Blaine, you taste amazing."

Blaine collapsed on Kurt's chest, with Kurt still inside him, their sweat and semen sliding in between them. "Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, voice brimming with strong emotions.

It took Kurt a minute to come down from his post-orgasm haze and realize that Blaine was crying, his warm tears sliding down his cheeks and onto Kurt's neck.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" Kurt whispered, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Yeah," Blaine sniffled. "I just love you so much. That was so beautiful."

Kurt felt his eyes prickle, utterly moved that Blaine was feeling so much about this.

"It was," Kurt agreed, his voice cracking. "I feel so closer to you now more than ever, Blaine. I'm just so happy."

Kut started to cry, and Blaine kissed him softly, tasting the salty tears. "You are my whole world, Kurt. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, burying his face into his neck. Kurt was so overcome with emotions, he wasn't able to speak. Blaine and him had discussed future plans in New York, but never talked about the long term in that sense. Kurt felt wholly and utterly complete. Blaine clutched him back, emotions just as fierce and powerful.

They held each other for a while, kissed occasionally and let their tears fall. It was the true definition of making love, and Kurt doubted that any other time would measure up to this. These two boys were in love, and it was forever. They knew deep down that it was the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt slowly drifted out of a warm, hazy dream, feeling a body close to him and realizing him and Blaine had fallen asleep after...

Memories flooded him, and he was almost winded by the realization that they had finally done it. They had taken the final step together, and it was amazing.

Kurt felt his cheeks burn as his eyes fluttered open to see Blaine looking at him with utter adoration and pure happiness. They were clutching each other, still naked and their noses were touching. Kurt found this more intimate than the actual love making, and he felt the need to cry again. He was just so utterly happy and felt so lucky and he couldn't believe he was in the arms of this wonderful boy that he could call his.

"What time is it? Was I asleep for long?"

"No, it's nearly 4 so only a few hours. I just woke up," Blaine answered with a soft smile.

"When will your parents be home?"

"Later tonight, so if you don't mind I'd like to lay here for the rest of the day," Blaine sighed contentedly, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine stroked Kurt's exposed arm, raising goosebumps, and gliding his thumb over Kurt's wrist.

"I love you too, Kurt. You absolutely take my breath away."

Kurt found himself holding his breath at Blaine's words. It was just so romantic, he felt like crying forever. He felt like a hormonal teenage girl, so he just leaned in for a soft kiss.

Suddenly concern flooded him. "How are you feeling? Are you... sore?" Kurt found himself whispering the last word like it was a sin.

Blaine smiled so wide his eyes crinkled. "A little, but it was totally worth it."

Kurt snuggled into his chest, relieved but still slightly embarrassed. "I'm glad. So.. I think next time we can switch it up."

Blaine stroked his hair, feeling Kurt smile against him, body heating up. Blaine liked the idea of that very much, he felt himself growing aroused.

Kurt noticed with delight, so he started sucking on Blaine's chest, wanting to give him a special little love mark.

Blaine groaned in his throat above him as Kurt trailed his fingertips lightly over Blaine's delicate and smooth skin.

Blaine pulled Kurt up for heated kiss, shivering at the feeling of their tongues and lips moving together smoothly in their sensitive state.

Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine's hip, pulling him close and shuddered when their hardening cocks brushed together oh so slightly. Blaine pushed on the small of Kurt's back, pulling them flush together and moaning into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt could feel the wetness of Blaine's pre-come against his pelvis, making him want more. More of Blaine on him, around him, inside him.

"So how about we do that now?" Kurt said between kisses along Blaine's jawline, rutting against Blaine, drowning the feeling of their dicks sliding together. Guh.

"Huh?" Blaine was utterly distracted.

Kurt blushed, not wanting to be vulgar. "S-switch it up."

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine so he could concentrate, stilling his hip movements.

"Oh. Oh!" Blaine realized. "Yes, I would like that very much, just don't stop doing what you're doing."

Kurt rolled them over to have Blaine on top of him. The sensation of Blaine's full weight upon him made Kurt feel needy and he let out a desperate whine.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt begged, arching his back when Blaine ground his hips down.

Blaine fumbled in the sheets searching for the bottle of lube until he found it and shouted triumphantly, 'ah-ha!' If Kurt wasn't so turned on he would have found it hilarious.

Kurt spread his legs, completely bare and exposed for Blaine. Blaine took a moment to appreciate the glorious view, imprinting it in his mind so he would never forget.

Blaine squirts some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He began to tease Kurt's entrance, staring at Kurt to study each reaction. Kurt sucked in a breath and held it at the sensation.

"You okay?" Kurt nodded without a word, feeling himself sweat and shake with anticipation.

Terrified of hurting Kurt, Blaine slipped his finger in very slowly, barely moving it to allow Kurt plenty of time to adjust.

Kurt let out an exasperated laugh. "It's okay Blaine, more please."

Blaine pumped his finger in and out for a bit before sliding another finger in and scissoring oh so slightly. Blaine watched his Kurt spread his thighs impossibly wider and rutted himself down, mouth falling open as a loud moan escaped him.

Blaine reached down to palm himself at the sight. "OH my god, Kurt now I understand what you mean," Blaine gasped. "Seeing you like this.. oh my god..." Blaine trailed off unable to form coherent words.

Kurt just whined in response and Blaine pushed another finger in, crooking them looking for that sweet spot. When Kurt shouted out, abs clenching, Blaine knew he had brushed it.

"Blaine," Kurt panted. "I'm ready. Please. Just. Now."

Blaine nodded even though he wasn't sure Kurt could see, so he withdrew his fingers, grabbing the lube bottle again, smothering his cock with a hearty amount.

"Just let me know if it hurts and I will stop," Blaine said shakily, lining himself up to Kurt's hole.

"Hurry, I need you now!" Kurt shrieked, wrapping his legs tightly around Blaine's waist.

Blaine circled Kurt's entrance with the tip of his dick before sliding in slowly. Kurt grunted, his thighs tightening around Blaine; who had to resist the urge of shoving all the way in because it felt so deliciously tight and hot. He didn't understand how Kurt managed to remain so calm their first time around. Or maybe he just had an unbelievable amount of self-control.

As Blaine fully sheathed himself, he saw Kurt's chest heaving, his lean muscles moving under his skin, and what a sight it was. Kurt's normally flawless hair was damp and matted to his forehead, his pupils blown wide again.

Blaine made minuscule thrusts before pushing himself as deep as he could, rolling his hips, remembering how that was the best sensation of all from earlier.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and yanked him down for a sloppy, horny kiss with too much tongue, but Blaine didn't mind at all. Kurt broke the kiss, breathing against Blaine's open mouth. "Move."

Blaine withdrew almost all the way before shoving himself back in. Kurt threw his head back, eyes rolling in ecstasy.

Kurt's left leg twitched before he removed it from around Blaine's waist, trying to hook it over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine assisted him, staring in awe at Kurt's flexibility.

At that point, Blaine picked up a relentless pace, encouraged by the glorious sounds that were coming out of Kurt's mouth. Blaine closed his eyes; distracted by the way Kurt looked and tried to focus on the sensations of touch. The slick feel of gliding in and out of Kurt. Feeling his hipbones collide with Kurt's soft, delicate ass cheeks. The slapping sound as Blaine pounded into him, feeling heat coiling in his abdomen.

"Kurt, I'm close," Blaine panted, upset that he was already. He wanted this to last forever.

"Me too," Kurt managed, and Blaine instantly took pity on him, wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock, attempting to time his pumps with his thrusts. However, as each got closer, they became more erratic.

"Fuuuuuuuuuu," Kurt let out a drawn out moan as he came all over Blaine's fist and his own chest. Feeling Kurt contract around him and seeing him fall apart from orgasm sent him over the edge seconds later.

Blaine swore he blacked out because it was just so unbelievably good. Once his body was set ablaze with pleasure, he floated down, feeling Kurt drop his leg, body turning into jelly.

Blaine pulled out and collapsed on top of Kurt, kissing him briefly as they both breathed heavily through their noses.

"Oh my god, Blaine, so amazing," Kurt murmured as they broke apart, stroking his back softly.

"I know," Blaine said in a daze, already feeling sleepy.

"We need to set an alarm so your parents don't find us like this," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah," Blaine said tightly, knowing exactly what their reactions would be.

Kurt fumbled for a moment with a shaking arm before grabbing his phone and tapping it. "Okay, we can nap for 1 hour and no longer."

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's chest. "Fine, but forever isn't enough."

"Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's hair. "I know."

They lay there for a moment holding each other close, both reveling in the fact they shared themselves with each other equally that day.

"I feel so complete right now, like everything is falling into place," Blaine said, right as Kurt was about to drift off.

Kurt didn't need to respond, because he knew exactly what Blaine meant. If Kurt believed in souls, he knew for a fact that his soul mate was lying here in his arms.

Kurt dreamt of meeting a boy on the staircase at Dalton, who serenaded him with the perfect song.


End file.
